User talk:Jim Logan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Captain Jim Logan page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 03:09, September 25, 2010 hey jim its me john My full advice. This is alot of my advice. *Always remember to sign your messages by clicking the Signature button. *When you edit pages, always remember to use CAPS when needed. Periods, spaces, and commas are suggested. When your writing a story, when someone says something... remember to say whos saying it and also use a ' between the sentaces. For example : ' Do you like rum? ' Asked Jack Sparrow. ' Rum isn't... exactly my type. ' said Elizabeth. *I try to ask Piplupower or Matthew Fireskull before doing something MAJOR. *Dont use bad words. They get you in trouble. *Be nice and dont make stuff up. Dont write something like ' This is the best guild. ' on your guild page. There is no best guild. *I just recently became admin, so i might not know everything. i g2g its gettting late 04:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I dont know where to get my screenshots, if u know where i get them please tell me Captain Jim Logan 11:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Lord Leon Fan(using Captain Jim Logan as a screenname) Screenshots If you are windows XP or mac it should be: #C drive #Program Files #Disney #Disney Online #Pirates Online #Screenshots If you are windows 7, it should be: #C Drive #Program Filesx86 #Disney #Disney Online #Pirates Online #Screenshots 12:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) reporting im reporting you for vandlising a page nvm wait, nvm who erased all my hard work and editing i made on the birgade museum!? NO You can't just put ur name on the list. YOU ARE VOTED IN. And what you did is called vandalism. Ill cast a vote for you, but don't let me catch you adding people that aren't voted on the list again. Warhawk1 20:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It it makes itself. 03:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well 1: I'm moving onto Wizard101 and 2: I'm tired of potco. Slappy356 00:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) uh Well idk what i will do with him. Either i give him to my friend or i delete him. Slappy356 00:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Helllo Jim sup V.1 I don't mind if your cousin uses the V.1 account. I just don't want you to use Captain Jim Logan, Captain Jim Logan 2 and V.1 to edit. 12:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jim i just wanted to tell u i accept the invitation as keeper of the code :D and btw thanks ) Original Brethern Court. We are thinking about deleting it because it is so similar to the 5th Brethern Court page. At this point, we are keeping the page. Your cousin didn't do anything that I know of. 13:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) np. Not a problem! As an admin, i fix and edit alot of things, so if you ever need an edit that you want help with or cant do, just ask me. Besides, im trying to edit greatly anyway. 02:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi hey its me John fatbeard keeper of the code ive made a new acount cuz my original won was banned for won year( THATS LAME) just to let u know and Saturday um is eight-Nine AM pacific time Captin John Fatbeart Hi 2 When do you want to meet? I can get on pirates soon. 22:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please stop adding yourself into my friend's list on Kat Bluebonnet's page. The people on that list have been friends with me for a long time. No offense but you aren't on my friend's list right now. I had to delete you to make room for more people. 21:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Um yeah I don't control Jack Swordmeance. I am just a member of the 5th Brethern Court because he needed a girl for Elizabeth Swann. Both of the Brethren courts are seperate and we didn't even know about your "Original Brethren Court". I know that you said your court was first but stop fighting with Jack. Keep me out of this worthless fight. I can and will ban you if you keep fighting about whose court is the real court. 00:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I won't ban you unless you do something wrong. Please leave this alone. The courts are completely different. 00:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) could you do me a favor? Please punch your cousin leon for me HE IS DELETING STUFF ON MY PAGE Peace to pirates and co and Ugh Just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying . 02:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sven Daggerbones British Parilament I can't put your name on the British parilament page. Jack Swordmeance made the page and he decides who is a member of the group. You can ask him if he needs a repesentive of a country or whatever. Talk to Jack Swordmeance. 19:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Why not? Just don't change anything on it. Go ahead and add yourself to the Members list, with your country of choice (make sure it isn't already taken, also, use the old name. For example, if it was the US, you would say the "West Indies mainland" or "The Western colonies") ~ Jack Swordmenace IDK if your mad im sry bro you no me its Baron Munchousin i just wanted some badges oh Check out my page tell me how you like it Hey Capt. Jim sure ill help ye John Categories We already have a category called Fan Locations. We don't need a category called locations or places. Next time ask one of the admins if you want to create a category. 19:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What place are the developers making? Any infomational pages should go on the Pirates Online Wiki. 19:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering what you were talking about. 19:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:ah The page can stay where it is. I thought you were creating a page about new features. 19:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Unleashed Listen don't think of it as copying. I was just inspired to write it because of the video game. It wasn't word- for- word. Trickster22 21:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Power Level I don't want you to put a power level on my pirates page. I don't like Dragon Ball Z and you aren't allowed to edit my page anyway. I blocked it because you were adding your name to my friend's list. 23:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Solomon Scurvyslipper is a spy I have the screen shot that proves it. You might to remove him from your guild, hes an EITC spy. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court He was a spy for Goldtimbers He was a spy for Johnny Goldtimbers. The screen shot is just a picture of the chat log. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Answering two Questions You can make whatever page you want to. I wanted you to ask about making a new categories not new pages. You become an admin by getting promoted to adminship. At this point, we are not looking for new admins. 17:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Just create the page. Who told you to ask permission to create new pages? 18:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You can make any page you want. The only people you need to listen to, as far as making edits, is User:Piplupower, User:Katbluedog, User:Stpehen and User:Jzfredskins. Don't worry, and if you have any questions, it is best to ask us, some other users may lie to you. 18:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you That's all I wanted was just for you to ask first, otherwise it gets annoying. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court, Founder of the British Parliament hey when will ye come online Azula First know this: I didn't make the Azula page anyway. I just edited it. if you don't belive me then look at the editing history. Trickster22 21:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 EITC go on this wiki If she's a spy you just exposed her. take that off quick! ~ Jack Swordmenace Um... Was that sarcasm? Because if it was you need to chill out. Also, they just released a Star Wars Clone Wars MMORPG kind of like POTCO, and its kind of cool. Check it out Clone Wars Adventures Captain Jim Logan page I'm glad you chose me for reading your page. It is a very good story but, it needs to be edited for some spelling and grammer details. Besides that it seems pretty good. Trickster22 20:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 my dear sir i think that is a great page. an interesting idea, though one may get bored of training in a realm with a bunch of cummies for 60 years. :). i think you could extend the page, and then it would be pretty good. i would give it a 3/5 right now. 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) my dear sir i think that is a great page. an interesting idea, though one may get bored of training in a realm with a bunch of cummies for 60 years. :). i think you could extend the page, and then it would be pretty good. i would give it a 3/5 right now. 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No idea. I have no idea about this ' Johnny Goldtimbers ' and dont even know who he is. 02:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) common JIm when will you come on potco John stuck?? huh, not that suprising. i got stuck in it the first few times. but, thats what port o' call is for. 23:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude! Lol now you are just straight up copying me with the glaring at Le Porc "Lol" thing. I guess maybe we could do a group photo with all the pirate lords glaring and going lol at him XD Also, check out this new game I found. It's still in beta so it's a little buggy, but it's 10x more fun than POTCO. And the best part? TRADING!!!!!!!!!!!!! That and 1000 vs. 1000 pvp castle sieges, and the ability to sieze the throne of a player nation from another player (Guess how? Yup, that's the castle siege!), and being able to raid and pilage other nations castles and towns and Holy Relics. Pick the nation "Alethius" (that of Nobility, Chivalry, and Honor) and go on the war channel (pvp, but don't worry they can't attack you until you are level 10) My guy is a rifleman named Macabeus Antoni. i also have a warrior named Sir Valois and a Dual Gunner (chicks with guns :)))) ) named Victoria Valea. Start playing, and tell the others about it! It's really cool! Each player picks a class with its own unique advantages and disadvantages (for example, warriors are very powerful up close and can perform powerful slow attacks and even straight up knock a guy out and slice em up. Riflemen (like myself) can stealth (go invisible) and pick off targets from far away, assassinate Evil bosses, etc. Paladin (female knights) are powerful at close range with swift fast attacks. Dual gunners have ninja like agility and tons of firepower. They can go full-auto with their pistols and deal massive damage. Warlocks (male mages) can use fireballs and other magic attacks. And Clerics (female mages) can heal and raise players from the dead. CHECK IT OUT! I'll be running around Alethius PvP Channel in Regenshein (the city you start in) or Verband (the 1st wild area you go through) The game is enormous, much larger than POTCO. And the storyline is great. You need to play this game! Make a blog and tell everyone else about it!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot. The game is called Aika Online. Here is a link to register and download the launcher. http://aika.gpotato.com/ ~ Pirate King Jack Swordmenace Re:Excuse me I have blocked that ip address editor for removing content from pages. You can undo an edit right when it happens. After the page is edited a couple of times after a vandal edits, you can't undo the edit. 02:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello Jim, You made a really good work on that Article. and please tell me when you will come online on POTCO top on thetop of the page, sometimes there is &npsb, whichlooks bad. i removed that. 02:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the great comments! alerting i could have alerted u, yes, but in some instances, removing it can 100% clear a page 00:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) oh lol about the Samuel Redbeard thing You couldn't be more innacurate. First off Samuel made the 1st United Trading Co almost a year ago and that's when we met. Second, he's always been GM of that guild. Third, Leon never was in charge of anything. That fool couldn't lead a fly to dog poop. Third, Maggie never married Redbeard, Maggie was my fiancee. Next, Samuel does have children (I'm a bad uncle Idr their names). Leon is his little brother not his nephew. And btw tell the others I may not be on often but I'm still playing the game. Just haven't had much time have been playing Aika whenever I get a chance but I'll come back to it soon. Duhh its Fake 1. They only speak in pirate talk, so if you are going to fake it, do better! 2. They NEVER say up and running! And 3. They NEVER directly tell anyone what may be released. Slappy fakes POTCO E-mails better than you. Posting false info like this is illegal and I plan to delete it if you don't delete it first! 21:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I know its fake, you know, we all know, you are not fooling anyone but yourself. So drop the act and yes saying this is from them when it’s not that is Forgery and that is Illegal. 21:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Now, they didn't say they were adding, now did they? That is how they respond to E-mails, and hate to tell you, they won't add an island for won guild to have. Unless that Guild was the Marceline or Casa de Muertos. 21:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well he isn't Samuel is in control of the EITC Loyalists, Leon is in control of the EITC Separatists. The Loyalists are an actual Cmpany-like group while Leon's men try to run the Caribbean like an empire. im looking exuma right? 02:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) why!?!?!?!?!? why did u edit my page stop deleting my work and yes i have been made pirate lord by captain john fat beard... dont be live me ask him! Hmm If joining the pirates means ending this "War", then i think i could be a help. I have skilled snatchers that are masters of throwing knives. Any spots open in the courts? DUDE YOU COPPIED ME DONT PUT THE :MATE YOUVE FORGOT SOMETHING....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi You could put the under construction box on your page. I don't really know how to make something like that. I would just remove the name and tell the person that they have to be invited to your court. 03:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) lol the guild is still very small so I dont want to try to hunt down to many people yet, thats why I didn't put u on the wanted list MJB008 Idk.. Im not sure what my mind tells me. Ill tell you the answer when i have it. Kinda busy this weekend so might be slow at responding. 03:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC)